


For You, Harry

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was supposed to know where he was.  That was the point of getting away, after all.  Wasn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, Harry

Hermione stamped the snow from her boots and knocked gently on the white door. _Tap tap tap_. She held her breath as she heard the anticipated footsteps come towards the door to open it. A swoosh of warm air washed over her as a messy head of black hair and wide green eyes greeted her.

“ _Hermione_ ,” Harry breathed in shock. No one was supposed to know where he was. That was the point of getting away, after all.

Wasn’t it?

“Harry,” Hermione whispered back, his name carried to his ears by the envelope of her released breath. Her voice surrounded him like a cushion he didn’t even know he’d missed. “I’ve come a long way to find you.”

“Oh,” was Harry’s articulate response. For a long time neither figure moved.

A smile began to form on Hermione’s lips. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” she asked, gesturing inside the brightly lit hallway.

The initial surprise began to wear off and frown lines appeared in the corners of Harry’s eyes and mouth. “You wasted your time,” he said to the straight-backed figure of his best friend, but even he could tell that his words lacked force.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “I’ve travelled more miles than I can count and asked for more favours than I can ever hope to repay. For you, Harry. For you.” Her eyes bored into his.

Harry stood motionless and indecisive. Finally the silence grew unbearable and he sighed, stepping aside to let her in.

Again Hermione gave him a weak, tense smile, her feet planted firmly on the front step. “If I go inside, Harry, you won’t be able to make me leave.”

“I know.”

Hermione nodded and stepped over the threshold, desperately trying to hide how much she wanted to leap into the hallway.

As Harry quietly closed the door behind her, he thought that maybe being alone wasn’t the point of getting away.

Maybe it was to see who would follow.  



End file.
